


Vrykolakian Family

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cullen Family - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: As the sun broke through the heavy clouds in Forks the vampire's skin glittered like diamonds before the blur that was Emmett Cullen ran slightly to the east having finally scented his Prey... Wait! Emmett! That is a human! Adopted from Rokkis on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Harry Potter, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the first two chapters of this story. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The first two chapters of this story belong to Rokkis who did not have the urge to write this anymore and allowed it to be adopted by anyone who felt like it. I did just that. Now let us get on with it. Remember: Slash and some Nudity. This is a Carlisle/Harry pairing. If you don't like don't read.

Emmett never got tired of the incredible well… green of the forests around Forks. Everything was so incredibly green, with green foliage and mosses growing everywhere. The old pines and evergreens where dazzlingly tall, even taller than he could jump. Emmett stopped for a second on an old fallen log listening quietly. He heard what he knew to be his love Rosalie off to his right about a mile, and though he couldn’t hear either Jasper or Edward, he knew them to be further south from his position. 

As the sun broke through the heavy clouds in Forks, the vampire’s skin glittered like diamonds before the blur that was Emmett Cullen ran slightly to the east. He had caught the definitive scent of an animal and was honestly hoping for bear. There really was nothing more exhilarating than wrestling with a bear… well except for wrestling with his Rosy, though that was something else entirely. Stopping again, this time on an overgrown bolder left from the last ice age, Emmett listened quietly again. Along with a rather unusual cat scent he could now hear the quick step of the large animal’s paws as it ran east away from Emmett’s current position.

Emmett almost sighed, he had hoped to gain the upper hand against a grizzly though giving a good chase to a cougar would also be fun. Making sure this time that he remained down wind from the animal, Emmett took off again slower making sure not to disturb the leaves and bushes as much.

He was already many many miles from their home and the terrain was steadily becoming steeper and rockier with smaller trees as they neared the mountains. Stopping again he quickly deduced with his excellent hearing that the animal was perhaps only seven hundred yards from his present location. The smell while distinctly cat was also not what Emmett associated with mountain lion. Ah, well, he would have to take a closer look. Grinning widely the light glinted off the sharp white canines that Emmett had already licked clean of the previous blood.

Moving much more quietly then his massive bulk seemed to allow, he was a silent shadow moving towards his chosen pray. The sounds of the animal had slowed down and judging by the trickling sound it was likely replenishing its water supply in the small river that ran nearby. Moving almost too quick for humans to see, Emmett snuck from one hiding place to the next, always being aware of the sounds he made and the direction of the wind. Still grinning widely Emmett truly let out his inner vampire enjoy the adrenaline rush as his natural predator came out to play.

He was now close enough to hear the quick beat of the animal’s heart along with its panting breath. It had clearly run a while as it was still alternatively drinking from the stream, whilst keeping an eye out. Crouching behind several fallen trees that the snow had taken down Emmett very slowly took a peak at his next meal.

Had he been human Emmett was sure he would have given away his location. Luckily, lacking the need to breath let Emmett kept the element of surprise as he gazed with awe at the large, sleek, black cat that was now licking its paws and grooming its overheated body. He had both seen and read rumors of the occasional black cougar spotted around America, but he had never believed it to be true, much less that he himself would see one, let alone eat it. His grin almost split his face as he imagined flaying the animal and making a coat for his Rosalie, not that she needed it, but the animal’s fur was really nice and black.

Shaking his head at the thought of his wife wearing nothing but a black fur coat from his mind, Emmett prepared to pounce. His quick vampiric mind quickly calculated the distance, incorporating wind, terrain and possible escape routed from the animal. He bent his knees standing unnaturally still as he prepared to attack.

Now normally the animals Emmett hunted didn’t have time to escape or even realise it was being attacked before he had sunk his fangs into its neck, therefore he was almost pleasantly surprised when the animal reacted almost preternaturally and twisted its body to meet the vampire head on with a snarl of its own.

While Emmett normally enjoyed play wrestling with bears, big cats just weren’t as much fun and so barely five seconds later he had managed to sink his teeth into the animals black neck moaning almost obscenely at the hot coppery taste of blood flowing across his lips.

“STOP” Emmett didn’t even register the words shouted.

“NO EMMETT! STOP!” 

It wasn’t until a granite like force crashed into his side that Emmett managed to rip his mouth away in surprise, only to find both Jasper and Edward crouched almost protectively over the animal.

“What the hell? Guys? If you want to drink black cat then you need to find your own! Though I seriously doubt that there can be that man-...”

“It’s not a cougar.” Jasper quickly cut off Emmett’s rant.

“What? What do you mean? It’s a panther?”

“No, Emmett. What Jasper is trying to say is that he’s feeling human emotions coming from the animal.” Edward avoided Emmett’s eyes as he ever so gently placed the panting animal’s head on his lap.

Glancing between his upset brothers Emmett didn’t really know what to think.

“Can you hear its thoughts too, Edward? Or is it speaking cat?” Came the snide reply.

“No, there seems to be some kind of shield around its mind.” At the reply the still panting cat tried to twist its body to gaze up at Edward.

Shock wasn’t just crossing Edward’s visage, as he seemed to reply to the unspoken question of the cat.

“Yes, I can hear you now.”

-:-

The level of pain flashing across Harry’s transformed body was steadily increasing. Still not at the level of the Cruciatus Harry knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was unable to think clearly at all.

Therefore with great reluctance he lowered the Occlumency shields that had protected his mind these last years, in the hope that the vampire claiming to be a mind reader could hear him.

“Can you hear me?” He mentally sent towards the vampire holding his head. He was rewarded with a shocked face and a verbal reply.

“Yes, I can hear you now.”

He almost sighed in relief, knowing he had a chance to convey his dying wish.

“Please, please. I need you to kill me. Please, end the suffering.”

He saw the vampire flinch and hesitate before reluctantly telling the two others.

“He wants me to kill him.” He looked so sad that Harry felt a stab of guilt asking this of the vampires who clearly seemed to stick to an animal diet considering their pure golden eyes. He had heard rumors of such but never thought he would run into a coven of animal eaters, much less in his animagus form. Fate, Harry though wryly to himself, really had a horrible sense of humor.

“What? But he’s well into the change!” The large one of the three exclaimed before redirecting his focus towards Harry.

“I am soooo terribly sorry for this. But I swear to you, that I will help you through the change, and if you want, make sure that you don’t kill any humans.”

His eyes that had been golden were now slightly tainted red by Harry’s human blood despite is cat-like appearance.

The curly blond haired vampire allowed his hands to gently stroke the fur on his side, almost as if trying to ease his pained breathing.

“I second that. We will help and support you.” The dulcet tones of a southern accent seemed to sooth Harry’s harsh panting.

“Please.” The tragic hero still holding his head was now gently stroking the fur between his eyes. “Allow the change.”

Harry felt guild almost eat him, but as the pain increased even further, he knew he didn’t have much time before he was lost to it.

“I can’t. The chances of my magic allowing me to turn successfully is too slim!”

“You’re magic?” The amazement in the vampire’s voice told the story of Muggle Vampires with little or no connection to the wizarding world. But as the pain increased even more, Harry ignored it in favor of pleading once more.

“Please! Please kill me! Even should I survive the initial change, the monster that I may become would be mindless, soulless and fuelled by and everlasting hunger with a twisted form of magic! Please! Don’t let it happen! It would endanger you all! Please!”

Stories of what had happened with failed Wizarding Turnings flash through Harry’s mind, finally convincing the vampire holding him of the right decision.

“I… I’ll do it.”

“Edward!” The curly haired one exclaimed.

“It’s… it’s what he wants. And I think it’s the right thing to do.”

The relief that Harry felt at hearing Edward’s decision spread through Jasper finally also convincing the vampire.

“Let me do it, Edward. I’ll make it as quick and painless as possible.”

Harry sent a wave of gratitude towards the vampire as he bent over his body carefully lifting his head to his own lap. He mentally prepared himself for death as the pain spiked and lanced through his tired and defeated body.

“Dude, I am so sorry.” It was the big vampire that spoke quietly and though most would probably have felt furious and desperate at this cruel ending, Harry really wasn’t most people. He was only glad that his death at least helped the vampire, but he regretted causing him so much distress.

“It’s okay, Emmett. He’s already forgiven you and doesn’t blame you at all.”

With that Jasper nodded decisively and Harry felt the cold steel hands of the vampire wrapping around his fragile neck.

Just as Harry expected to breathe his last breath on this earth, another voice rang loudly in the forest.

“NO! WAIT!” It was a female’s voice and as soon as that thought passed through Harry’s fevered mind another vampire, this one short and very thin, jumped down beside the other three.

“You can’t! He’s Carlisle’s mate! He’ll be devastated!” That seemed to freeze the other three vampires. Harry thought he vaguely could remember something about vampire’s mates but as he let out a desperate whine of pain he couldn’t really be arsed.

“But Alice. He says that he can’t be turned. That he won’t survive. Wouldn’t it be kinder to end him now, then have Carlisle be faced with his death later when the Turning fails?” The vampire named Edward replied. Harry could barely focus anymore and didn’t register the female vampire freezing staring out into the forest with a glazed look in his eye.

“He can survive! But we must get him to Carlisle! He needs to be close to his mate. But first…”

He vaguely felt his body lifted once more before coming to a stop. Another cold hand was slowly brushing through his fur and it felt so nice compared to the fiery pain piercing his body. 

“Hadrian.” The shock at hearing this vampire speak his name was lost in the pain. “I need you to listen to me, Hadrian. You have got to change back! Please!”

What? His muddled brain could barely understand the words much less contemplate what she wanted him to do.

“You need to change, Hadrian. You need to change back into a human.” Damn that voice was persistent. But Harry was hesitant. The horror stories of failed magical turnings still crossing his mind.

“You will survive, Hadrian. But you need to change back. Don’t let Carlisle become a widower before he’s even met you. You can be so happy.” Harry thought perhaps the one called Edward had spoken but he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Please. Change!”

Why Harry made the decision to try to make it through the change he wouldn’t ever be able to explain, but with every last ounce of his strength, Harry focused his body back into human form. It was the most painful transition ever, easily beating the first time. Ever so slowly he felt the fur receding and his limbs changing back. His very being and soul was focused on the transformation and as he felt it completed at last, Harry gave into the exhaustion and pain and mercifully blacked out.

-:-

The four vampires could only stare in amazement as the black cat that Emmett had felled began to change. Slowly at first but then faster and faster till at last an almost unnatural beautiful human lay on the forest floor. Had it not been for the desperate gasping breaths and the horrible bleeding gash on the human’s neck they would have thought they had come across a wood sprite napping in the dense forest.

“We need to move quickly. Edward you’re the fastest. Pick him up and run as fast as you can to the house. I’ll make sure Carlisle’s there. When you get there, make sure he has as much bodily contact with Carlisle as possible. We should all try and stay close to him during the Turning. I’ll explain more later. Edward! Go!”

The bronze-haired vampire that had stood still as a statue at the shock of seeing such a strange thing suddenly jumped into action and carefully picked up the young man. The black-haired man moaned in pain subconsciously trying to move closer to Edward’s cooler body in an attempt to alleviate the all-consuming fiery pain. A second later they were both gone, another second and the clearing by the stream was empty, nothing there to indicate that anything unusual had happened at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle Cullen had been shocked many times during his long life, but seeing his eldest carrying a naked pale-skinned young man who by the spreading smell of venom was in the midst of turning through the patio doors was definitely a shocker.

“Carlisle!”

The pale-blond vampire appeared in the living room a moment later gazing at Edward and his burden. Opening his mouth to question Edward’s actions the sudden smell of the man beneath the venom spread through the room making Carlisle’s own golden eyes widened in shocked amazement!

“Mate!” He felt like snarling at Edward who was holding his naked mate in his arms. Only years of careful self-discipline stayed his rash actions.

“Grab the pillows there and put them on the floor. He needs help!”

“What?” The coven leader questioned while at the same time obeying the request of his eldest.

“I think Alice can explain better, but she said he needs as much body contact as possible or he might not survive the turning.”

The statement actually made the cold blood in Carlisle’s veins freeze even colder. No! It couldn’t happen! Not now! After three hundred years was he really going to loose his mate? His reason for facing eternity?

“Get on the floor. And I think you should get rid of your clothes.”

Ignoring the need to question the strange order, Carlisle quickly complied basically shredded his clothes from his body, before lying down on the thick white rug on the living room floor. Opening his arms towards Edward, he was soon rewarded with a most precious bundle.

Pulling the young man gently towards him he was immediately rewarded with the man’s breathing becoming easier. Carlisle took the moment to gaze at the one he would hopefully soon call his Own. He felt a smile stretch as he saw just how beautiful his mate was. Only the frantic beat of the human’s heart let him know that he wasn’t already a vampire. The flawless pale skin seemed almost to glow with an inner light as wild unruly dark hair brushed the man’s shoulders. His face was amazingly symmetrical for a human with a beauty rarely possessed outside of the supernatural. As he carefully traced the sharp cheekbones with his free hand, Carlisle was almost glad that the man’s eyes were closed as he wouldn’t have to miss his mate’s original eye color when the change occurred.

He jumped back into reality as Edward also shed his shirt before lying down behind his mate and snuggling up to them. Carlisle fought the instinct to growl at Edward for taking such liberties. 

But just when he was about to question, he heard the sound of his other children running towards them. Seconds later the sound of the patio doors opening again echoed through the house followed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all jogging into the living room.

“Ah, good! You did exactly what I was hoping for, Edward. Now, everyone I need you all to stay with Hadrian as much as possible for the next days. Body contact is definitely a plus, as it will rather confusing statement. Alice quickly shed her jacket before settling down nearly and grabbing Hadrian’s feet pulling them onto her own lap.

“What the hell is going on? Why is there a dying human on our rug? Why are you all naked? We’re going to have to move again aren’t we?”

“I too would like an explanation. Just where did you come across my mate? And why is this development necessary?” Carlisle asked, expertly ignoring Rosalie’s exclamation of ‘mate?’ while he indicated their present state of dress.

“Well… it’s sort of my fault.” Carlisle did feel a human expression cross his face as his eyebrows rose at Emmett’s surprising statement.

And with that the entire amazing, weird and strange tale came out. At the end of it Carlisle could only stare down at utter amazement at the strange being, wizard, lying on his arm. Pulling him gently closer, he kissed the fevered brow and settled in for a long three days of waiting.

-:-

There was no thoughts or coherence; Harry was down to animal instinct to survive. His magic was raging objecting fiercely to the venom being pumped around his body trying to change it. Every animal fought for survival and with their magic wizards and witches were no different. The conflict between his magic and his turning body was what caused most turnings to fail. But as Harry was struggling to live he was actually needed to accept dying to survive.

As he was placed into the arms of his mate, however something extraordinary happened and his magic expanded to envelop the vampire soothing his fevered body. Soon another bond was added further grounding Harry in this world, quickly followed by another then another. Soon Harry was basking warm, safe and almost loved with six beings on the fringes of his magic.

-:-

Two days later Alice ran into the room with a huge smile on her face. The coven of vampires had been taking turns embracing the soon-to-be-vampire, and currently Jasper was snuggled up to Harry’s back shirt-less. Carlisle however hadn’t not left his spot on the floor beside his mate for the last two days, and even made Edward bring him his cell phone so he could call the hospital for some time-off. Despite the occasional ‘camping trip’ on sunny days, he had more then enough sick-days to spare.

The following squeal of excitement that made Jasper and Carlisle’s ears twinge, brought the rest of the coven rushing into the living room.

Alice was by this time practically jumping up and down in excitement and even Edward with his mind-reading ability couldn’t make heads or tales of his little sister’s chaotic thoughts.

“He’s waking! He’s waking!” Alice continued to giggle at the gob-smacked faces of her family.

“But that’s a while day too early! I’ve never heard of something like that!” Edward exclaimed, amazed by the stirring body in Alice’s vision.

“Who cares? We’re getting another brother… or well… father.” Emmett exclaimed before grinning cheekily towards his sire. “Or is that mother?”

Carlisle was helpless at the teasing as his mind was frantically going over the impending meeting with his mate. What should he say? What should he do?

“Carlisle!” The addressed vampire snapped out of his frantic thoughts to gaze at his eldest child. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. From the glimpses of what I could catch from his mind, family is something he wants above all things. Just… welcome him.” Carlisle couldn’t deny the sound advice and merely nodded while at the same time subconsciously tightening the hold on his mate.

“Edward is right.” Jasper’s southern accent drawled from beside the turing vampire. “Among the many feelings that came across from him, there was a lingering sense of loneliness and betrayal. Take it slow and show him your good intentions and I am sure it will be fine.”

“You sound like you want me to court him?” Carlisle asked the empath seeing him frown in contemplation.

“It might not be such a bad idea. He might appreciate the traditional approach, but we’ll have to wait and see.” Jasper smiled warmly at him and Carlisle felt a wave of calm blanket him. Sending a feeling of gratitude towards Jasper they all settled down to wait.

Rosalie hadn’t really said anything but as Alice, Emmett, Edward and Alice all say down around the three on the floor she bit her lip in sudden hesitation. While she didn’t begrudge Carlisle the finding of his mate, the suddenness and the strangeness of the being lying on their living room floor was unsettling.

“Come here, babe.” Emmett flashed a surprisingly understanding grin towards her and in the end she couldn’t help herself and sat promptly down on her mate’s lap waiting patiently with the others.

The seconds and minutes stretched on as the sound of Hadrian’s beating heart finally stopped. Over the last two days it had been steadily going slower and slower and was down to a beat per minute before total silence finally filled the bright living room.

The tension filling the room almost giving the illusion that everybody was holding their breath. Carlisle himself was actually gnawing on his lip so hopelessly nervous about meeting his mate after more then three hundred years alone.

At long last, after what seemed an eternity even for vampires, the ethereal being in his arms moved. The new-born seemed to be trying to burrow into Carlisle’s side almost as if he was trying to fall asleep again and the blond coven leader felt a warm loving grin spread across his face at the adorable picture. In the end though it seemed consciousness won out as his mate’s eyelids started to flutter.

-:-

Harry felt consciousness seep slowly into his bones as light penetrated his eyelids. But he felt so safe and warm and was loath to leave something so peaceful after a lifetime of searching. He turned over slowly to the warm body next to him hiding his face in the hope that the light would fade and he could sleep more.

He was trying to grasp what had happened. Where was he? And was he back at the Burrow? No, that couldn’t be. He had never felt so safe and warm there, nor anywhere for that matter.

In his hazy mind he realized that he was in fact lying on a person’s arm, but even that wasn’t a big enough inducement to wake up.

In the end though his wakening mind couldn’t grasp the heaviness of sleep anymore and he felt his eyes slowly flutter open, still cautious of the light.

-:-

Carlisle gasped in awe as his mate’s eyes finally became visible. His mate’s very green, very non-red eyes slowly focused on his golden. The sleepiness in them quickly filtered away as shock, disbelief, fear and a good dose of embarrassment flew across those viridian pools.

“Um…” Even as inarticulate his mate’s first word was, Carlisle swore he could feel himself falling in love. His mate was absolutely adorable.

“Um… who… who are you? Where am I? And where the hell are my clothes!?”

Carlisle couldn’t help the wide smile stretching across his face.

“Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I will explain everything.”

-:-

A couple of hours later found Harry sitting his borrowed clothes in one of the many windows on the second floor in the beautiful Cullen house. A house filled with a coven of six vampires, a family, that he now for some reason found himself to be a member of.

Honestly Harry didn’t know what to think.

He understood what had happened, he understood the individual words spoken, but it just hadn’t sunk in yet. He was dead… well un-dead and had through the most bizarre twist of circumstance that he had ever heard found himself the meal of a vegetarian vampire.

Shaking his now curly black hair Harry pressed his forehead to the window barely even registering the coolness of the glass anymore.

What were the chances! As he understood there were only two animal-eating covens in the world and he had somehow stumbled upon one of them in his animagus form! And that wasn’t even counting the fact that he was still ‘alive’ and that the gorgeous blond doctor vampire downstairs was his mate! Shaking his head again Harry wondered if he would ever get over the shock of the last three days.

He was a vampire! Just that small fact seemed to cement the good doctors claims of being mates as Harry had a vague memory of his magic reaching out and bonding.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry… He guessed he should laugh, as he didn’t think that vampires even could cry!

“Please just give us a chance.”

Harry twisted around so fast that even with his new vampiric senses he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Standing just in the doorway was the curly blond one, Jasper, if he remembered with the soft-spoken accent.

“I just…”

Harry just shook his head, finding there weren’t words in the English language that could explain the feelings of disbelief, helplessness and shock he was feeling.

“You’re confused and still in shock I guess. But please let us help. Let Carlisle help. He’s been waiting for you.”

Harry found he couldn’t even look at the vampire and twisted his body back to the window. What could he say? He didn’t know anything about anything. Less the four days ago he’d just been travelling, something he had wanted to do since the school days. He had friends back in Britain and he knew that they expected him back soon. That they expected that he settle down, accept a job with the Ministry and if Molly got her way, marry Ginny. But… well… there was a reason he was traveling alone through the Colonies, but to suddenly find his life changed so drastically and so dramatically seemed so final. What would he say? To his friends? Family? Would the wizarding world accept a Savior that was a vampire. Harry snorted bitterly. Not bloody likely. The only job he half-way had considered in the wizarding world was working as the DADA professor at Hogwarts. The only place his still considered home, not his small London apartment, or even the Burrow, despite continuing invitations from both Molly, Arthur and Ginny to accept it as so. What would Minerva say? He didn’t think it would be a good idea if the professor was in real danger of eating the students. And considering the subject he would be teaching he wouldn’t be too keen educating a bunch of children the best way to defend themselves and even defeat vampires. No… he was… stuck he supposed. Did he even have access to his funds anymore? Had the Black family tapestry registered his dead?

-:-

Jasper meanwhile had stood silently regarding his newest family member. The explanations hadn’t exactly turned out the way they had hoped. But then again who were they trying to fool. Telling a young man, who didn’t seem to even be past twenty, that he was now dead and mated to the coven leader wasn’t the easiest thing to understand. He had sensed the full gamut of emotion from Hadrian. Shock, disbelief, anger, embarrassment, hopelessness, fear, but also underneath those where hope, careful acceptance and something that Jasper could best describe as black humour. It seemed that this wizard, and wasn’t that a bomb itself, Hadrian had found himself in unexpected situations before and found it more than a little ironic. After the show and tell from Carlisle and a list of things Hadrian could be expecting now, Alice had finally taken the smaller man up to their bedroom and proceeded to dress him in some left over clothing from Alice. Jasper couldn’t help find it amusing that they were almost the same size. While Hadrian was a good deal taller than Alice standing about five feet five he was very thin and it showed in the jeans he was wearing. They were a good four inches too short but he T-shirt she had taken from Jasper. And old seventies rock T-shirt, vintage now he supposed, was hanging off Hadrian’s shoulder showing off his glowing skin.

That was another thing they had all been surprised of. Hadrian’s general appearance hadn’t really changed all that much with the Turning. The only difference Jasper could see was that the old faded scar on his forehead, he had briefly glimpsed before his Turning, had disappeared completely. Other than that his skin was now completely flawless but it wasn’t that much of a difference to before. Hadrian was lovely. A bit too thin, but still shapely as Alice’s jeans attested too with long legs and lovely face.

Those green eyes were the real shocker however. There was even a hint of red in them and Jasper and the rest of the coven could only assume it was due to the man’s magic.

Focusing back on the newest vampire Jasper could still pick up a myriad of emotions. Quickly shifting from one to another. The rest of the coven were still waiting in the living room, though Carlisle had gotten dressed properly. They were all waiting really for the explosion or at least some reaction from the black-haired young wizard. Yet, after Alice had dressed him, the man had simply wandered to one of the many windows and set himself down and not spoken. If it weren’t for Alice they wouldn’t even know that his name was Hadrian. And according to Edward the wizard had closed off his mind again much to his brother’s vexation.

In other words the entire house was seemingly put on hold. Waiting for some reaction, something. But as Jasper focused back on Hadrian, he assumed they wouldn’t have to wait long. The hunger that all newborns wake with was slowly growing within Hadrian and Jasper reckoned they wouldn’t have to wait that much longer. That he wasn’t out the door trying to catch the first moving thing and eat was another surprise. Jasper almost sighed out loud where he stood still in the doorway observing. Many things were a mystery. They knew nothing about this outsider. Just magic. They didn’t know its limits or anything, only that the man could seemingly shapeshift, but didn’t smell like those horrible dogs down at the reservation.

The emotions from downstairs were growing. Everybody was anxious.

-:-

Harry still felt the blond-haired vampire standing in the doorway, observing. Silently watching. Most likely waiting for some sort of explosion and Harry couldn’t really blame him or them. If he concentrated he could hear small movements from the living room on the first floor. It was all so disconcerting, but Harry was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to freak… well not too much. This was just another day in the life of Harry Potter. But that wasn’t right either. He had changed his name and that he was now officially Hadrian Black, adopted son of Sirius Black and grandson of Dorea Black, and despite not wanting it, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and things like this shouldn’t be happening to Hadrian Black! He wasn’t Harry Potter anymore and he just wanted a bit of peace.

And now he was once again fate’s bitch boy and somehow he ended up with a vampiric mate. And wasn’t that itself ironic. After loosing all those people in the war he was suddenly ‘blessed’ with a soul mate that wouldn’t die… ever.

Harry sighed thinking on Sirius, Remus, Cedric, that blasted headmaster, Snape… oh Snape. He could almost hear that biting sarcastic voice in his head telling him to man up and stop being the center of attention.

-:-

Unknowingly to Harry his emotions were suddenly very recognizable to Jasper who had lived and fought through more than one war and was intimately familiar with both loss and the emotions associated with blood, war and death.

As these thoughts flashed through his mind, Edward just as easily picked them up and related it to the rest of their family. Jasper almost cursed himself as he felt a definite increase in anxiousness and worry from all members, even Rosalie but especially Carlisle.

-:-

Harry had to admit that he had avoided thinking about it. He had felt it almost immediately after he had ‘woken up’ but had purposely used his Occlumency to not only block his thoughts from the bronze-haired one but also try and subjugate the increasing hunger and burning in the back of his throat.

He had to make a firm decision. Should he really try and accept his new circumstance and fully embrace this family that actually seemed to want him and that soulful handsome vampire that wanted him just as he was?

Harry sighed before wearing getting up. Despite not feeling any physical pain his soul suddenly seemed old. He was tired and suddenly found the promise that this coven of vampires seem to offer him so tempting. He wanted this. A family, a mate. He was going to take it. Fate may have kicked him around a bit but the rewards seemed to be genuine.

-:-

Jasper started out of his thoughts when Hadrian slowly got up before turning around. Looking into those eyes and feeling the resigned and fragile hope that seemed to be growing, Jasper allowed himself a small smile.

“Hello.” Hadrian smiled disarmingly before presenting his hand. “My name’s Hadrian Black and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jasper smiled more fully before carefully shaking the presented hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hadrian. I am Jasper Hale.”

Hadrian smiled again when Jasper indicated he could walk first. Less than two seconds later they were standing in the living room. Jasper smiled a bit again and glanced towards Edward to tell him silently of the sudden feel of exhilaration Hadrian experienced just moving that fast. This might work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of what the original author wrote. This is my story from this point forward.


End file.
